Engasgo
by lenonizi
Summary: Um engasgo pode provocar consequências inimagináveis. Slash, Sam/Dean/Castiel. Repostagem.


**Engasgo**

Sam estava sentado em uma lanchonete qualquer de beira de estrada enquanto seu irmão comia um grande hambúrguer na sua frente.

- Sério, cara, se você comer isso toda vez que pararmos vai ter seus vasos sanguíneos entupidos em questão de anos...

- E daí? Apocalipse, lembra? Eu não acho que ninguém vai ficar preocupado com meus vasos sanguíneos...

- Você devia se importar – disse Castiel, aparecendo ao lado deles, fazendo Dean engasgar.

- O que... Nunca... – ele não conseguia falar e Castiel o levantou, envolvendo seu corpo e o pressionando para que a comida que o impedia de respirar saísse.

Os dois ficaram um tempo naquela posição. Cas sentindo o corpo de Dean e ele sentindo o calor de Cas. Sam apenas observava aquilo, sentindo sua calça de repente incômoda.

- Com licença – disse a garçonete, trazendo um copo de água e entregando a Dean. – O senhor está bem?

- Sim, obrigado – ele bebeu a água e se sentou. – Castiel, você quer me matar?

- Desculpe, minha intenção não era essa – ele lamentava.

- E normalmente se espera mais dos reflexos de um caçador – brincava Sam.

- Eu estava comendo – ele tentou se defender.

- E daí? – disse o outro, rindo. – De qualquer modo, o que você tem para nós, Cas?

- Nada sobre Lúcifer ou nada do tipo. Eu nem sei se ele ainda está nos EUA.

- Ele bem que podia ir para a Europa ou Austrália – disse Dean. – Eu estava precisando viajar mesmo.

- Você tem medo de avião, Dean.

- Cas pode me dar uma carona.

- Não, não posso. Eu caí, não tenho os mesmos poderes de antes – ele disse, triste.

- Não fique assim. Coma um hambúrguer desse, sempre me faz sentir melhor – disse o mais velho.

- Claro, quando eles não tentam te matar...

* * *

No quarto de hotel, Sam e Dean entraram e sentaram em suas camas. Sam ligou o computador e Dean a TV.

- Nada – ele disse, trocando de canais. – Que horas começam as séries bobas da CW mesmo?

- Sei lá – disse o outro, sem prestar atenção.

- Vou tomar um banho então – ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Tirou a roupa e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Assim que a água tocou seu corpo, ele se lembrou de Castiel mais cedo. Seus braços ao seu redor, o pressionando, o volume que sentiu atrás.

Sem perceber, sua mão passou por seu corpo até chegar em seu membro. Ele começou a mexer, lembrando do corpo do anjo, de sua voz em seu ouvido, de seu sorriso estranho.

* * *

No quarto, Sam encostou a cabeça na parede, lembrando do momento constrangedor de mais cedo. E só de lembrar sua calça ficou apertada de novo. Ele tirou a camisa, com um súbito calor envolvendo seu corpo. Dean e Castiel. Sempre teve fantasias com homens, mas nunca a coragem de realizá-las. E só de imaginar a cena dos dois juntos... Sua mão já estava em sua calça quando lembrou-se que o irmão estava ali ao lado. Voltou a mexer no computador.

Logo Dean saiu do banho, para encontrar o irmão sem camisa. Ele mordeu os lábios.

- Você está gostosinho, hein, Sam? – ele disse, rindo, deixando o outro sem graça.

- Cala a boca – ele voltou a olhar para a tela.

- É sério, se me desse mole eu pegava – ele deitou, olhando para o irmão e rindo.

- Que ridículo, Dean...

- Então ta, vamos ver TV – o irmão ligou a TV de novo e Sam riu. Será que era verdade mesmo? Ele pegou uma lata de Coca que estava no criado mudo ao seu lado. Devia estar quente, deixada a noite topa jogada daquele modo. Ele derrubou na própria calça.

- Droga – disse, se levantando, enquanto Dean ria de novo.

- Não consegue beber um refrigerante não?

- Consigo – disse o outro, tirando a calça e ficando com uma cueca branca a mostra. Do lado, um pedaço de seu membro podia ser visto e Dean ficou sem fôlego. Sam teve a confirmação do que queria.

- O que foi, Dean? Ficou sem palavras? – ele foi chegando perto, adorando seu irmão o olhando daquele jeito.

- Eu... Eu... Castiel – ele disse, vendo outro atrás do mais novo. Ele também ficou sem fôlego com aquele homem enorme quase nu na sua frente.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Eu estava seduzindo Dean. Quer ficar também? – ele perguntou, tirando a cueca.

Ele olhou para Dean, que não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu não deveria...

- Nenhum de nós, Cas. Mas quem se importa – o loiro levantou e começou a tirar a roupa. – O mundo vai acabar mesmo... – foi até o irmão e o agarrou, lhe dando um beijo e pressionando seu corpo ao dele.

Vendo aquilo, Castiel não teve outra escolha a não ser tirar seu sobretudo, sua camisa e sua calça, chegando por trás de Sam e beijando sua nuca.

Enquanto isso, Dean descia para o pescoço de Sam, que jogava a cabeça para trás, extasiado. Passando a mão pelo loiro, achou logo seu pênis e começou a mexer com ele. Dean parou de o beijar e levantou o rosto, sendo beijado por Castiel.

Logo os três foram para a cama, Castiel sentado com Dean em seu colo e Sam em pé. O mais velho dos irmãos se movimentava, massageando o anjo até que seu membro encontrou o caminho que devia seguir.

Dean sentia um prazer indescritível enquanto dançava no colo de Cas, mexendo em Sam com as mãos e com a língua.

- Oh – disse ele, quando sentiu uma leve mordida de Castiel.

Logo eles se levantaram e, enquanto Dean se sentava, Cas ficava de quatro. Ele beijou as pernas do outro, subindo até o pênis enquanto Sam se posicionava, tomando o anjo para si. Ele gritou ao sentir o grande Sammy dentro dele. E Sam foi ainda mais forte quando viu a expressão de prazer em Dean.

Eles continuaram assim até que Castiel começou a mexer em Dean com seus dedos. Primeiro apenas a ponta, fazendo-o tremer. Depois um, dois, três dedos ate que ele gritava.

- Agora, Cas, agora.

Sam ouviu as súplicas e saiu para que o anjo pudesse ficar de pé e penetrar no outro. Sam pegou Cas por trás novamente e os três ficaram naquele ritmo, com seus corpos suados e cansados,mas conscientes de que não havia nada nesse mundo que os impediria de concluir isso.

Sam foi o primeiro a ejacular dentro de Cas, que logo saiu de dentro de Dean e, com uma mão, estimulava seu pênis e com a outra o de Dean. E quando eles terminaram, lambuzaram toda a barriga do loiro.

* * *

Um tempo depois, os três estavam deitados no chão, já que era o único espaço que cabia os três juntos.

- Eu nunca imaginei algo assim – disse Dean, deitado em um braço do irmão enquanto Castiel estava no outro. - Aposto que depois dessa o Miguel nunca riria querer meu corpo.

- Depois de todo esse tempo eu percebo que o certo e o errado é muito próximo para se ser rígido – disse Sam. – Eu digo, eu fiz coisa terríveis, mas sempre tentando acertar. E eu tenho que acreditar que isso conta para alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe, Sam – disse Castiel, o beijando. – Isso conta.

**FIM**


End file.
